Un extraterrestre, et puis quoi encore?
by Lexyann
Summary: Le Docteur place son caméléoniseur sur la fonction   hasard   et obtient des résultats pour le moins… étonnants. One-shot. Traduction de la fic de RogueJedi96.


**Un extra-terrestre, et puis quoi encore?**

_Ceci est un petit one-shot que j'ai eu le plaisir de découvrir en m'aventurant dans la section anglaise des crossovers Harry PotterXDoctor Who. Je ne suis donc que l'intermédiaire. Un petit bijou que je vous fais partager, entre deux dissertations._

_PS : Je travaille fort sur la rédaction du chapitre 3 de Destins parallèles II, je vous assure!_

* * *

><p>-<em>Boooon<em>… Voyez-vous… Je ne peux _pas vraiment_ être tenu responsable de ce que j'ai bien pu faire, - peu importe ce que c'était,- parce que je n'étais pas _tout à fait_… moi-même_._ C'est-à-dire… c'était moi, mais… ce n'était pas moi… c'est ce que l'on obtient quand on utilise la fonction « hasard, » hein? C'est ma punition pour ma paresse, ou quelque chose du genre. Ce sera à éviter, la prochaine fois.

L'homme le dévisagea comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. _Ça_ aurait pu être quelque chose…

-Bon eh bien, veuillez m'excuser, mais je _dois_ absolument y aller. Des personnes à être… des places à voir. Euh attendez… inversez ça.

Le Docteur sauta de sa chaise et fut brutalement plaqué au sol.

-Vous n'irez nulle part, Croupton.

-_Croupton?_ C'est donc mon nom? C'est bon à savoir… J'en prends bonne note. Donc… où suis-je?

-Nous ne vous avons pas déplacé.

-C'est que, c'est là le hic. Je n'ai pas très bonne mémoire de l'année ou à peu près qui vient de passer. Cela vous dérangerait de m'aider un peu? Qui êtes-vous, de toute façon?

Le deuxième homme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ignorez-le, monsieur. Nous le livrerons aux Détraqueurs bien assez tôt.

Le Docteur manqua s'étouffer.

-_Détraqueurs?_ Nah… pas possible… quel nom m'aviez-vous donné? Croupton? Croupton… nah! Impossible. Pas… Barty? Barty Croupton? Jr si je ne m'abuse. Et les Détraqueurs… _non…_

Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux à nouveau, n'y croyant pas. Puis un énorme sourire étira ses lèvres et ses geôliers firent un pas en arrière, effrayés.

-C'est _brillant! _Je suis dans _Harry Potter!_ Donc… Donc… C'est Poudlard? Oh, c'est tout à fait _brillant!_ Personne ne croira à ça!

Ses geôliers échangèrent des regards confus.

-Il est fou, cet homme.

-Je dois reconnaître que tout ce temps passé à être Fol' Œil ferait cet effet à n'importe qui.

Le Docteur sourit à nouveau.

-Fol' Œil? Ah! Où est-il? J'adorerais le rencontrer. Fervent admirateur, vraiment! Et Harry! Oh, J'_adore _Harry. Mais vous savez qui est-ce que j'aimerais le plus rencontrer? Rogue. Je _savais_ qu'il n'était pas le méchant de l'histoire. Juste… je le _savais._ Attendez de vous rendre à la fin… _oh._ J'ai pleuré.

-Retenez-le.

-Nah. Voyez-vous, je ne ressens pas vraiment l'envie de me faire aspirer mon âme par mes lèvres aujourd'hui. J'y tiens vraiment. D'ailleurs, vous entendez ça?

Il fit une pause pour leur donner l'opportunité d'entendre l'étrange sorte de bourdonnement provenant de l'extérieur.

-Mon moyen de transport vient juste de se matérialiser. Adieu, Fudge! Minerva.

Sur ce, il envoya un clin d'œil au Professeur McGonagall (qui vira au rouge écarlate) et sauta. Ils se ruèrent à la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir Barty Croupton Jr se tenant sur le pas de la porte d'une grosse boîte bleue, volant rapidement hors de vue.

* * *

><p>-Donc, vous croyez… qu'il était un extra-terrestre, dit Fudge lentement et délibérément, n'y croyant pas encore.<p>

-Oui, monsieur.

-Et il s'est enfui grâce à son… vaisseau spatial.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Kingsley, emmenez cet homme à Ste-Mangouste. J'ai bien peur que Croupton ait semé la pagaille dans son esprit avant de transplaner.

-Mais monsieur… Le transplanage est carrément _impossible_ à Poudlard.

-Il a sûrement dû trouver un moyen de contourner cela. Nous l'avons tous vu sauter, mais il n'y avait pas de corps en bas. Comment expliqueriez-vous ça autrement?

-Monsieur, la grosse boîte bleue…

-… était tout simplement une illusion. Il n'y a pas d'extra-terrestres, il n'y a pas de vaisseaux spatiaux, et il y a encore _moins_ de boîtes bleues volantes.

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu, monsieur…

Fudge se passa la main dans le visage. D'abord, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui « revient » et maintenant, Croupton qui est un « extra-terrestre. » Comme si une histoire absurde n'était pas suffisante!

-Ça suffit! Dites que nous n'avons pas pu retenir les Détraqueurs. Nous avons notre réputation à maintenir.

-Oui, monsieur.

Et, sur ce, il s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

Fudge soupira et s'effondra dans sa chaise. Un _extra-terrestre_, pouffa-t-il. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pu admettre qu'ils l'avaient tout simplement perdu?

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'ayez crainte! Je m'assurerai de transmettre vos commentaires à l'auteur! ^^<em>


End file.
